The Eighth Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held June 22-26, 1993 at the State University of New York at Albany. The topics to be covered are: Quadruplexes and chromosomal telomeres Triplexes DNA supercoils, Chromatin structure & accessibility RNA structure and activity Protein-Nucleic Acid Complexes - Structures Gene Regulation Molecular Recognition Protein structure, dynamics and function Parallel stranded DNA structures DNA structure, dynamics, including drug complexes Carcinogen-DNA Adducts Molecular Mechanisms of Mutagenesis The subjects will be covered by invited lectures, 22 talks by graduate students and post doctorals selected from submitted posters, and about 250 poster presentations. A significant amount of time will be available for discussion of poster presentations. The program will admit 500 scientists from 14 Nations to the deliberations.